Princess's Dragon NaLu Royalty AU
by MagicFangirlHS
Summary: When Princess, Lucy Hearfillia, is kidnapped, or rather saved by a dragon, memories flood back to her, reminding her of their former friendship. What happens when Lucy is sentenced to death by the council.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful family of the King and Queen Jude and Layla Heartfillia, who one fateful day, had a beautiful daughter. They wanted their daughter to symbolize peace for the kingdom, so they invited all the kingdoms from around the land. There is one kingdom in particular that was special. They invited the Dragons Kingdom. The Dragons from the kingdom had the ability to take on a human form, so they could fit through the doors of the castle. Each and everyone of them blessed the birth of the new child, when one of the youngest dragons, who was only 2 at the time asked the family what the name of the child was. The royal couple stared at each other in utter shock, realizing that they hadn't even named the beautiful child. The young dragon looked around the castle, his eyes setting on the arc above the crib which read 'Lucky'. The young dragon thought for a bit then came up with the name 'Lucy'.

"Lucky Lucy Heartfillia," he smiled a toothy smile. The couple looked at each other, satisfied with the name. 'Lucky Lucy Heartfillia' was the young child's name. The kingdom started to allow the dragons into the kingdom a bit more, realizing their kid nature, moved by the boy.

"You are welcome into kingdom any time!" Queen Layla declared. The dragons were all fond of this agreement and were sure not to abuse it to gain _anything_. The young dragon often visited Lucy, watching her grow into a beautiful 5 year old. The two were great friends, and the dragon treated her as his young sister.

Then one day, an evil dragon named Acnologia had the cruel idea of killing the royal family so the dragons could take power. None of the dragons agreed with this idea, but Acnologia decided upon it anyway, in secret. Luckily the dragon was only able to kill Layla Heartfillia before being slain by the royal guard. The King was infuriated and decided to kill all of the dragons that remained in the kingdom. Each and everyone that were in the kingdom at the time were slaughtered except for one. He was hiding with the young princess in their secret hideout, in a secret cupboard under one of the floorboards in the castle.

After this incident, the king became corrupt and mad with power, and instead of focusing on peace, focused on wealth and land. The young dragon was unable to visit the princess as often, for he was extremely busy with protecting the kingdom. The princess eventually forgot about him and focused on trying to help the kingdom.

 **(A/N: Sorry that this was a bit short, more is coming :) )**


	2. Chapter 1 - Dragon!

_Just knock on the door, Lucy, come on! Just knock, stop being such a baby, you nearly 18! You have to talk to him._ The young maiden sighed, taking a deep breath in, trying to boost her confidence. She sighed once more, her eyes tightly closed in fear. Knock! Knock!

"Come in," her voice was deep and coarse. The young lady straightened up her lacy dress, and pushed the unlocked door open.

"Father, I-" the princess's voice was smooth as silk.

"Lucy, I told you not to disrupt me when I'm working!' his voice was filled to the brim with anger, about to topple over onto the young girl.

"Father, this is urgent, the people on the streets are starving, and some of them are suffering from disease!" the princess asserted.

"So? Do you think I am not aware of this already," the King challenged. Lucy looked so distressed.

"Father if we don't supply them with food they could die, then what kingdom do you have to rule. Or worse, what if they start to revolt!" Lucy urged. The King groaned.

"So what, Lucy, you clearly don't know the meaning of urgent. If they start a revolt, we'll behead one of them so they don't go against the authorities." The princess was taken aback, shocked by the lengths her father was willing to go for money and power.

"Fine Father, do what you want," the girl was close to tears. The kingdom was soon to be hers, yet her father didn't seem ready to give it, he seemed bent on destroying it first. Lucy stormed out, trying her hardest not to slam the door behind her, for she knew if she went against her father, things would become ugly. She ran through the halls, her bare feet on the floor echoing through the long halls. Her breath was uneasy and tears came faster and faster. Soon enough she had reached her room, rushing inside, shutting the door behind her. She laid her back on the hard wooden door. She took in a deep breath, her eyes closed tightly. _What if he was following me._ She placed her ear on the wooden door, listening for footsteps. After a minutes of silence, she sighed, resting her back on the door. She hugged her knees, placing her head in the open space between them. Her breath returned to its unsteady pace, tears rolling down her porcelain skin. Then a noise disrupted her crying. It was the sound of thumping. It was like the sound of boots walking on a hardwood floor. The sound became slightly louder and louder until the noise stopped.

Whatever or whoever the noise was coming from was right in front of her. Her pulled itself out from between her knees, facing straight. Her eyes met legs covered by baggy white pants and black sandals. Then the princess felt a hand on her chin. Two fingers pushed on her chin, forcing upward gently. Her head complied with the fingers orders, and pushed itself up slowly, revealing a boy with salmon pink hair with two horns coming out from his head. Bellow his onyx eyes her skin became a scale-like texture.

"You're a - a dra-" a hand quickly found it's way over her mouth, forcing the rest of her sentence to become muffled.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so loud..." he rolled his eyes, moving his hand from over her mouth. "Don't you think I know what I am?" he smiled, revealing his fangs, though they weren't very large. The princess was filled with utter shock and terror. She reached for the handle of the door, but it wouldn't open. The princess remembered that she had locked it earlier. _Shoot!_ The dragon walked closer. The princess tried to back away as far as she could, but quickly found herself against the door. In extreme terror, she yelled,

"Please don't hurt me!" her hands covered her face, as if she were trying protect herself with herself, her eyes shut tight. After a few moments of silence, out of curiousity, Lucy opened her eyes, revealing that the dragon had knelt down so that he was at eye level with the maiden.

"I'm not here to hurt you, if I was, you'd already be dead," although the sentence wording sounded cold, the words seemed kind and soft. Lucy placed her hands back at her sides, shooting daggers at the prince with her eyes.

"What do you want?" her voice was unlike her usual voice, which sounded warm and gentle. He smirked,

"Don't be so rude, you know we were friends once." The princess's features didn't change, she was still angry at him.

"I can't imagine that I would ever be friends with a dragon," she turned away, her nose turned up.

"Why do you seem to hate me?" the boy asked.

"Don't act like you don't know! You're kind killed my mother and tried to kill my father and myself!" she whisper-yelled.

"You really don't remember anything. Figures as much, you were only five." he explained, more to himself rather than the princess.

"Your kind killed all the dragons that remained in the kingdom, and you don't see me being harsh to you. You wanna know why? Because it wasn't you," he explained. The princess looked over to his warm gray eyes and her expression changed from angry to calm within a matter of seconds. "Look I'm not here to chat with you, I'm here to take you to safety, so come with me," the moment he finished his sentence he stood up and two pairs of red medium sized dragon wings, sprouted from his back. The princess, who was now standing pulled her hands to her chest, showing that she was hesitant to trust the dragon.. The dragon picked up on this,

"I promise I'm not here to hurt you, but right now you just have to trust me." The princess looked around, assessing her options. _You have the chance to do something fun with your life, and he seems trustworthy enough._ She nodded walking closer and followed him the the ledge of her open window. The dragon walked closer to the edge,

"Grab on, and hold tight," he smiled. The princess did so, but not without pausing for a second assessing the question. She wrapped her hands around his waist. As soon as she had a tight grip on her the dragon started flying, as high and fast as he could. The princess tightened her grip on dragon as soon as she had the chance to look down. The boy laughed at her expression, whispering into some sort of device.

"Yup, we're out of the castle," he spoke into it. The princess's confusion was disrupted by the sound of an explosion. She looked down, noticing the area in which her dad's study was held had a large hole in it. She placed her hand over her mouth in reaction the the damage, not realizing that it affected her grip on the dragon. She felt her hand slipping when two warm hand wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. She looked up and was greeted by the smile of the dragon.

"You really don't know what the meaning of hold tight means," he laughed through a smirk. The princess felt her face warm up. The dragon continued moving, not removing his grasp on the princess.

Within a few minutes, the two had reached a ledge on the side of a mountain. He placed the princess down on the ledge, his wings being tucked in. The princess pulled out a sword from its sheath.

"Woah, no need to get crazy," he held his hands up.

"I need you to answer some questions," she states.

"You can do that without the weapon," he advised. The princess slowly placed the sword back within its sheath, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked accusingly. The boy shoved his hands into his pockets.

"To save you from the explosion and the war," he answered.

"What war?" the princess asked, her voice still filled with a harshness.

"Like I said before, you're dad killed all of our kind that were in the kingdom, so we have waged a war on him," he explained further.

"But he was the only who did anything!" she nearly yelled, frustration and worry for her subjects the only thought on her mind.

"Exactly, that's why it's a war on him, we're not settling 'till he's six feet under," he avowed. The princess backed away, shocked and scared for his father. Even though she didn't think what he was doing was right, he still deserved to live. _But he killed so many on them. Doesn't he deserve it?_ "I know it's a lot to take in, but-" she cut him off,

"I get it, he did terrible things," her voice was weak and shaky. She took in a deep breath and exhaled it out. "You said that we were friends once, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Y'know it kinda hurts that you don't remember, I mean I am the reason your name is Lucy," he smiled, and the princess was absolutely shell-shocked, which seemed to be a common look for her today.

"You the one who-" he sentence was unable to form, the dragon was still smiling his toothy smile. The next thing he knew, the princess was hugging him tightly. He was a bit startled by her, but eventually placed his hands on her back and head. Soon enough she let go, forcing herself back.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you Natsu!" she cheered, "You've gotten so tall," she said like an old mother looking at her son after 3 years.

"So have you," he returned the compliment. The dragon still towered over her by 3 inches.

"So why did you really get me out of there?" she questioned through a laugh. He laughed too,

"Heard about your arranged marriage and it didn't sit well, so I decided to rescue you," he joked. She elbowed him. " _Fine_ , the council wanted to destroy the Heartfillia family and residence, but I couldn't let them do that to you, so I told them about you and said that if I brought you to the kingdom that they could put you on trial. It's better than nothing," he smiled, but guilt seeped through his voice.

"Thanks, but this isn't the kingdom," she stated plainly.

"I know, I can't fly you around forever, eventually my wings will tire of carrying an extra person," he explained. Lucy nodded, sitting down against the rock of the mountain. Natsu took a seat next to her. After a moment and not-so-awkward silence he spoke,

"Y'know, the frilly dress doesn't really suit you, neither does the princess part," he commented. Lucy laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint," she teased. Thought the frilly exterior of her dress did feel rather uncomfortable. She could take off the frilly cover and just have the red skin-tight interior. Then she remembered Natsu was there too, and she had the reputation of a princess. She decided against the idea, however she did decide to remove the metal frame meant to give her poof, so it looked like an upside-down teacup had been fitted onto her. After removing it, she looked over to Natsu,

"Ready?" she asked. He stood up and opened and closed his wings a few times before nodding. She walked up to him and hugged his chest tightly and he did the same to her waist, making sure she was secure before continuing to fly.


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting

After a long flight, the two had finally reached the rocky mountains of the Dragons Kingdom. Creative name, I know. Natsu set the princess down on a ledge leading into one of the caves located on the mountain.

"You ready to meet my dad?" he asked.

"You're dad's the king?" Lucy questioned. Natsu laughed.

"Yeah, they don't give audiences with the council to anyone," he acted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The princess nodded, and they both walked into the cave. The cave was unlike any 'cave' she had seen before. There weren't any stalagmites or anything that you would imagine inside a cave. The ceiling walls and floors were all painted over in white, with beautiful designs running through the edges making the walls look like they were lined in gold. The throne was as big as a house, for on it lay a ginormous dragon, colored a dark red that almost looked like dried blood. Lucy and Natsu were like ants in a mansion. The dragon slayer smiled as the two walked down the red carpeted aisle leading up to the red dragon.

"Hey Dad!" the young dragon boomed, while when the princess reached near to the foot of the dragon's throne, she gave a small curtsy.

"Hello Son, is this the girl you intended on saving?" the red dragon asked. Natsu nodded while the princess tried to give a warm smile.

"Awww, she's so cute and tiny!" he exclaimed like a little school girl who had just found the most adorable cat on the streets. Suddenly a giant wisp of smoke appeared in the area of the dragon. Once the smoke cleared the red dragon was in his human form and was only 5 inches taller than Lucy. He stood in front of the too, Natsu still giving him his goofy grin.

"Your trial will be held tomorrow dear, I suggest you get some rest. There's a room down that hall over there, third door to the right," he gave her a guilty look, almost as though he felt like he was responsible for her trial. She was very grateful for the trial however, a trial was enough to save her life, even if it was only for a short amount of time. Lucy nodded, giving the king a curtsy before running off through the arc leading into the hall. However there was a conversation that the princess was oblivious too.

"That's the human you care so deeply for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Natsu gave up his smile and nodded. "She is quite beautiful, I can see why you would-" Natsu had run up to the king of dragons and placed his hand over his mouth, a blush creeping onto his face.

"It's not like that!" he whisper yelled, though he had an embarrassed look on his face. The king laughed at his son's emotions.

"Why don't you take that girl to her room, she's probably lost," he offered. Natsu nodded walking towards the the exit.

"See ya, Igneel!"

Meanwhile, the princess was walking aimlessly through the halls. The doors in the halls changed sizes, and Lucy guessed that it was because of how large the dragons were, and whether they were human or not. While trying to walk past the first door, she heard footsteps against the wooden floor. It became louder and louder,

"Luce!" A familiar voice yelled, growing ever closer by the second. Then he stopped right infront of me. "Wanna get to your room faster?" Luce turned realizing the voice was coming from Natsu. Lucy nodded, and Natsu wrapped his around her waist and turned her so that she was facing away from him. "Hold on!" he yelled before opening his wings.

"Natsu?!" Lucy yelled, fearing for her life. Natsu smirked evilly. _She's gonna kill me after this_ , he thought to himself. He began to run faster and faster, until his pace was that of a cheetah. Then he took lift-off and started flying at full speed. "Natsu! Are you trying to kill me?!" Lucy yelled through the thick air blowing against her from the speed.

"C'mon, live a little," he chortled. Lucy sighed as Natsu spread his wings out further so they would act as a parachute and slow the two down. Finally they came to a complete stop on the floor and Natsu placed Lucy onto the floor. The door leading into her room was the size of a normal human and so was the one next to hers, which she assumed was for Natsu. Natsu walked towards the door and pushed his body against it, forcing the door open. Standing against the door like a doorstop, he held it open for the princess, who instead of thanking him, playfully elbowed him. The room was a simple room with a white bed frame bed tucked into the right corner of the room, while in the left corner stood a dresser which leaned against the left wall. To the right of the door a wooden desk was pushed against the front and right wall. In a rush to undress out of her uncomfortable clothes, the princess ran over to the dresser opening the third drawer. In it she found countless pieces of clothing, ranging from fancy to casual. She pulled out one of the less fancy simpler dresses and laid in onto the bed. She, then, climbed onto the bed, hugging her bare knees. Natsu was still in the doorway.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled. Natsu laughed,

"No problem, Luce, remember dinner's at 7 sharp, so I'll come by around 6:45 to take you to the dining hall, OK?" he decided. The maiden nodded and the young dragon prince left. The moment the door had slammed shut on itself, Lucy ran up to it and locked it. She walked over to the dress and decided to change into it. She had just about grabbed the dress when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned as she limped over to the door and pulled it open, revealing a rose haired and blue eyed girl who was fitted into a maids outfit.

"Hello Princess, I overheard your conversation with the prince and I decided to ask you if you needed any help with your clothing?" she asked. Lucy forced out a smile in the face of slight annoyance.

"Please, call me Lucy," Lucy offered, not fond of the title.

"You are a princess, are you not?" she asked. Lucy nodded. "Then why would you not want me to call you Princess?" she questioned.

"Not really fond of the title. Anyway, no I don't need any help with my clothing, thanks," she smiled, about to slam the door on her face when a force pushed against her.

"No, Princess! I insist!" she ignored her words. Lucy sighed and pulled the door back open, giving her space to enter.

"I realized, I hadn't bothered to get your name," Lucy acknowledged as Virgo began loosening out the dress a bit so it wasn't as skin tight.

"Virgo," she responded simply as she pulled on the strings of her dress. "Done!" she exclaimed, stepping back from Lucy. It was a simple blue dress that started a right above her chest with a white flower design and went down below her knees. It only had spaghetti straps to hold up the dress, but on each arm, right where the dress appeared to start, started each sleeve that loosened at the ends near her hand. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and began to look at the dress on her, changing the angle that she looked at herself. Finally once she was satisfied she smiled and twirled in the dress.  
"Thank you Virgo," she thanked. Virgo bowed and walked out of the room. THUD! Once Lucy heard the noise of the door closing, she looked up at the time. '6:44' Then she heard a knock on the door. _Right on time._ She slid off of the bed and ran towards the door. Taking a deep breath in, she pulled the handle of the door down, pulling the door towards her. The pink haired dragon was revealed, his attire looking slightly more fancy than his earlier clothing. Rather than his black vest he wore a red vest lined with a gold trimming and underneath his vest a black dress shirt with a gold design on it. The dragon took a long look at the princess, his mouth gaping, the same shade of his hair hid under his eyes. Lucy began to laugh at his animated reaction.

"Wow, umm...You look...beautiful," the words were barely able to form. The princess smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she teased, walking past him. After a few moments the dragon realized he was behind, and raced over to her, once caught up, evened his pace with her. After a few minutes of silence the dragon asked accusingly,

"Do you even know where you're going?" Lucy stopped in her tracks, realizing she was walking aimlessly through the unknown halls. She shook her head. "I thought so, you just past the entrance," he chuckled. The princess looked back at the young dragon with an evil look in her eye.

"And you didn't tell me?" her voice was deep and, well, evil. Natsu shivered a bit at her evil look,

"Sorry Ma'am!" he quickly yelled out. She laughed, walking past him towards the dining hall.

The two sat next to each other on the dining table that was made to seat eight people, but the three of them were packed tightly together. While Natsu was digging in, Lucy was slowly biting away at the food. His father was a mid point between the two, he wasn't as bad as Natsu, but wasn't was mannerful as Lucy. There wasn't much conversation considering that the two dragons were stuffing their faces. After a while, Natsu notice Lucy's slow eating, and that she had stopped eating after five bites. He knew it couldn't be the food, considering that it wasn't any _special dragon food,_ in fact it was human food.

"Hey Luce, what's up?" he asked casually. Lucy looked at him and gave him a forced smile, but it was difficult to decipher her emotions.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry," she explained. Natsu wanted to push out answers, but he knew that it wasn't right to force anything out of her, so went back to eating his food. Lucy dismissed herself earlier than they had decided, but Natsu and Igneel didn't seem to mind.

"What do you see in her?" Igneel asked, more to himself than anyone else. Natsu's face heated up a bit. "Why don't you go with her?" he offered. Natsu nodded, and went on his way, but not before giving the king his signature smile.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled from across the hall, catching up with the princess with his incredible speed. Natsu soon realized that she was already at her room. He stopped right infront of her. "Need anything?" he asked, trying to be nice, but it was just an excuse to talk to her. She shook her head. He grinned,

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow, remember the trial is at ten. I'll be by here at 9:45, so _don't sleep in_." She giggled,

"Awww, but I wanna relax," she whined like a kid who lost their candy.

"Sorry, guess you're just gonna have to wait until after the trial," he grinned, messing up her hair with his hand. "Get some sleep, OK?" she nodded, heading into her room.

Lucy's POV

I changed from my beautiful dress to a simple night gown and flopped onto the bed. Pulling the covers over me, I anticipated me deep sleep. Everything slowly began to turn black.

" **Traitor," I familiar coarse voice stated coldly. I gasped, for it was my father with bruises and injuries. He probably had a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder.**

" **Fath-" he cut me off.**

" **Don't call me by such names, as far as I'm concerned, I am not your father," he growled. He looked me in the eye, his were emotionless and had lost their brown color. He then pulled out a small pistol from his holder. "Traitors are treated as enemies, you are an enemy to the kingdom," he stated in a monotone voice. I screamed, running the other directs, trying to dodge his bullets. I tried to reach for my sword, but once I placed my hand on my left hip where my sword and sheath usually was, I nothing between my hand and my hip. I kept running, not looking back at my father. Bad mistake. I felt sharp pain in the lower right corner of my back. I fell to my knees onto the floor, holding my side tightly. Blood stained my hand and clothing and I tried to recover. Then I saw a shadow of a tall figure tower over me. Looking up my fathers emotionless eyes stared at me. "Enemies must die," he said, pointing the end of the gun at my head.**

I gasped, shooting up from the bed. Quickly, I placed my hand on my side, noticing that it was all a dream. I laid myself back down, closing my eyes again.

 **The end of the gun was pointed straight at my head. The trigger was pulled down.**

I shot back up again. _I'm scared to go back to sleep_. I slipped out of bed, holding my pillow in my hand, and exited my room. I walked over to the room to my left and knocked on the door. I received no answer. I knocked again. It pained me to wake Natsu up in the middle of the night, but I knew he would understand. I heard footsteps from inside moving closer to the door. Then the door squeaked open revealing an salmon haired boy with a sever case of bed head.

Normal POV

"What's up Luce," Natsu asked through a groan. Lucy looked at him with the innocent eyes of a little kid.

"Can't sleep," she explained, hugging her pillow tighter. Natsu opened the door a bit wider, allowing her to slip by him into his room. The layout of the room was pretty similar to that off hers, however there were more decorations. In her tired mindset, she slipped into the queen sized bet that laid in the corner of the room. The dragon turning of the light in the room and slipped into bed with her. Lucy hugged her legs in a shy fashion, but then felt the warm arms of someone, tugging her closer to a source of heat. She looked up so see Natsu with a weird look on his face. It was a mixture of evil and caring and hard to decipher. She pulled herself closer to his chest, curling up into a small ball against him. Her eyes grew droopy and soon enough they were closed. But she wasn't asleep. Not before feeling something on her forehead, then a whisper,

"Night Luce, I...lo..." Lucy didn't get to hear the rest, for her body forced her asleep.


End file.
